


Running Away and Ice Cream

by TheGrinch



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrinch/pseuds/TheGrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year old Alan runs away in the park after Virgil and Gordon are mean to him. While the Tracys search everywhere for him, Alan finds himself in the arms of a certain Lady and her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Alan!Whump, slight angst with a happy ending, pre-series 
> 
> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own. I do not own any of the characters used or Thunderbirds.
> 
> Comments are welcome :)

“Well hello there. What on earth is matter little darling?” Alan blinked a few times, tilting his head up and rubbing his eyes to look at who was talking to him. 

He looked long enough to see an older blonde girl, maybe Scott’s age, kneeling down with a smile watching him before he ducked his head back down, a fresh wave of tears spilling out. 

“There, there. Come here sweetheart, it’s going all right, I promise. Come on.” Alan didn’t move, his knees tugged firmly against his chest with his arms around them, sobs escaping his mouth every so often. “Darling, it’s all right. My name’s Penelope, but call me Penny, and this is my brother, Charlie. We’re not going to hurt you. Come here.”

As she said it, the blonde teenager stretched her arms out towards Alan. The five year old didn’t move at first, but finally peered over his arms and crawled forwards into the waiting arms. Immediately she pulled him to her chest, wrapping her arms his back and making calming circles. Alan instinctively curled his arms around the girl’s neck and buried his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, tears staining the pink dress she was wearing. 

“There we go. It’s okay. It’s all right. What’s your name?”

“A-Alan.” He managed as his sobs quietened down into small hiccups. He pulled his head back to see her blue eyes gazing down at him and a smile still on her face. 

“Well Alan, why don’t you tell us what the matter is and where your family are?” At that Alan’s eyes starting tearing again but he didn’t turn away. 

“T-t-th-they don’t w-want me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true darling.” Alan shook his head, rubbing his sore eyes.

“I-i-it i-is. V-Virgil said I was a m-mistake and I-I shouldn’t h-have been born… Gordon n-nodded.”

Penelope frowned at what Alan said, already feeling herself getting angry, but nonetheless forced a smile onto her face. “They didn’t mean it. No, no, darling, I’m sure they didn’t. Let’s find them and you’ll see.”

Suddenly Alan jerked in her grip and Penelope almost dropped him, tightening her grip so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Alan, Alan, darling stop struggling. It’s okay. How about we make a deal?” Curious the blonde boy peeked his head up, tilting it ever so slightly causing Penelope to smile. “Charlie here begged me all morning for an ice cream and I said he could have one if he behaved. And like a gentleman, he has behaved all day for me. Now, why don’t we get that ice cream all together and afterwards you help me find your family? What do you say Alan?”

The youngest Tracy stared at Penelope for a minute, then turned to look at Charlie who was nodding his head excitedly with a grin going almost all the way up to his brown eyes, before turning back to the teenager. Alan’s own face brightened with a very small smile and he nodded, tightening his arms around her neck again. 

“Quite right Alan. Now, come along boys, there’s a little café in the park this way.” Penelope shifted Alan in her arms so that he was supported by one of her arms around his hip, while she took Charlie’s hand with her free hand so that she didn’t lose him. 

Anyone who saw them assumed that both of the younger boys were her brothers and that Alan’s tear stained face resulted from the boy having fallen over or something similar. Soon after the trio arrived at the small but busy café and got in line. Alan giggled when Charlie starting listing all the ice creams he wanted and Penelope admonished him for being greedy. After the two went back and forth it was finally settled that Charlie had either one ice cream or it was no ice cream at all, promise be damned. He decided to have the biggest chocolate one available and Alan giggled again when Penelope sighed exaggeratedly but with a grin. Penelope chose a small mint chocolate chip ice cream and Alan had a small vanilla one, staying with his choice even though Penelope said he could have whatever one or size he wanted. 

Once they had their ice creams the trio left the full café, sitting on the dry grass outside the café in the warm sun. Penelope tried to get more information out of Alan about where had come from and who he was with but only managed to elicit his age before the six year old closed himself up, forcing the teen to change the topic of discussion in order to get Alan to talk again. 

 

J*S*V*G*A J*S*V*G*A 

“You said what?! To Alan, to your baby brother, a six year old child?! What were you two thinking?” Jeff shouted to Virgil and Gordon whose heads were as low as they could go, gazes firmly fixed on the ground, having been admonished for the second time within five minutes after John had initially gained the truth from the pair when he asked where Alan had gone and received a vague answer in response. 

John was the one least likely to lose his temper, yet Scott had had to physically restrain the second-oldest when the pair found out the truth after returning from the café with ice creams. Now the eldest two were glaring silently at their younger siblings, arms folded and heads shaking in disgust and disappointment.

“We’re sorry dad.” Gordon mumbled guiltily.

“Sorry?! You’re sorry? Alan is God knows where, with Gods know who! How, how could you be so, so cruel?! We will be discussing your punishment in full when we get home, I promise you that. Scott, you stay here and call the police, explain everything when they arrive. John, take Virgil and go that way. Gordon and I will go this way. If any of you find your brother, call me immediately! Go.”

Scott was already on the phone as the other four ran off in their respective direction.

 

J*S*V*G*A J*S*V*G*A

The ice cream for the most part had done its trick in relaxing and calming Alan and Penelope was able to learn that he had come to the park with his father and brothers. But so far they had no luck in finding them in the large park due to the fact that Alan couldn’t remember which way he had ran from. 

 

J*S*V*G*A J*S*V*G*A 

Gordon wanted to say something to his father, to apologise or excuse himself or something, but he was scared that speaking would make his father even angrier than he already was. 

“Gordon, hurry up!” Jeff shouted to the eleven year old who had fallen behind because his legs couldn’t keep up. “Can you see him?”

Gordon spun on the spot, eyes narrowing in effort to spot a small of mop of blonde hair in a bright blue shirt. His shoulders sagged when he couldn’t see anything. “No.”

He flinched involuntarily when a stream of curses left Jeff’s mouth, the ball of guilt in his stomach getting bigger by the second. 

“Come on, we’ll try this way.” 

 

J*S*V*G*A J*S*V*G*A

“Virgil, can see you Allie?” The fourteen year old called to his brother from the top of the small hill. 

“No!” The twelve year old shouted back, his voice tinged with fear.

John turned around franticly on the spot, his usual calm demeanour nowhere in sight at the possibility of having lost his baby brother. The park was busy given the hot summer’s day but given how bright Alan’s shirt was he’d hoped he wouldn’t be too hard to spot. He ignored Virgil’s panting as his brother moved next to him, unsure whether he would hit him in anger or hug him in panic. 

“Wait, John what about there?” John followed Virgil’s pointing, spotting a building, the café they’d been too, in the near distance. It was possible. Alan could have stumbled there if he was lost or if someone had found him. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s possible. Get your phone out, call me now, just do it, okay, go check it, see if anyone’s seen Allie. Stay on the line. Don’t need to lose you too. I’m going to check over there. Go, go.” 

 

J*S*V*G*A J*S*V*G*A

“Still nothing Alan?” Penelope sighed quietly when the boy shook his head. It was not looking good. “Oh dear, if we can’t find them soon we will have to call the police. Don’t worry  
though darling, we will look after you until they are found. Right Charlie?”

She smiled at the nine year old when he nodded at Alan even though Penelope could tell he was getting tired from the way he was shifting his weight on his legs. 

“See Alan. We are all in this together. Why don’t we try this way? What did you say your brothers were called again? Gordon, Virgil, Scott and-”

“JOHN!” The blonde shouted, keeping one arm around Penelope’s neck and thrusting the other out to where he was looking. 

Penelope followed Alan’s gaze to see a teenager racing towards them, face a mix of relief and panic. 

“Allie! Allie! Oh thank God!” Penelope released her grip on the blonde boy when his brother was within reach, stepping back a little as the elder boy yanked Alan to his chest, holding him close and swaying on the spot rushing out a series of relief and comfort sentences. “Virgil, Virgil can you hear me, yeah, yeah I’ve got him, can you see me, yeah that’s us. Call dad and Scott.”

John snapped his phone shut, cradling Alan’s head against him again. 

“Alan, how could you run off like that? You scared us half to death!” He frowned when his brother mumbled something against his neck. “What?”

Alan pulled back, staring John right in the eyes. “Virgil and Gordon told-”

“I don’t care Allie, never do that again. Promise me.” A relieved sigh escaped John’s lips when Alan nodded, although he willing to bet it wouldn’t last. “Thank you for looking after him. I’m John.”

“Penelope. This is my brother, Charlie.” She went to carry on but trailed off when Virgil ran up next to them, instantly crowding Alan, apologises falling from his mouth. “You’re  
Virgil?”

SMACK

The passers-by gasped as Penelope’s hand connected with Virgil’s cheek, hitting it with such force that the teen’s head snapped to the side, a vivid red mark in its wake. Alan couldn’t help but snicker and John only half-heartedly tried to stop him. 

“Oh bitch you just got owned!” Charlie grinned, gaining glares from some nearby parents.

“Charlie! Language.” Penelope admonished, glancing down at the boy holding her hand, but then a small smile broke out on her face and she nodded to him, looking at the three brothers again. “But quite right.” 

Virgil went to say something but the retort died on his tongue with one look from John. At that moment Jeff and Gordon came running to the group, immediately fawning over Alan and John reluctantly relinquished his grip on his brother to his father. A few minutes later Scott joined them with a police officer in tow. 

“Where did you find him? Virgil, what happened to your face?” Jeff finally asked John as the relief in finding Alan started to subside a little and unintentionally cutting off the officer who was about to say the same. 

“Nothing he didn’t deserve father.” John replied, cutting Virgil off and ignoring the glare he got. “And we didn’t find him, Penelope here did. We all owe her our thanks. And Charlie.”

Gratitudes and explanations were exchanged over the next few minutes, until having all she needed, the police officer departed, leaving the rest of the group to finish their conversation in peace.

“If there is anything you ever need, please, don’t hesitate to call.” Jeff shifted Alan in his arms, still having refused to surrender the youngest, rummaging in his wallet until he pulled out a thick white card.

Penelope took the card, reading it before raising an eyebrow. “The Jeff Tracy? And I thought it was coincidence. I-” However, she was cut off by the uniformed man running along the path. 

“M’lady! Oh, M’lady, young sir, there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere; I was getting very anxious wondering where you were.”

“I knew you were a princess!” Alan cut in, grinning at Penelope and getting a variety of chuckles in response.

“Not quite Alan, but close enough darling. Oh, Parker, I do apologise. We were trying to sort out poor Alan here who had gotten lost. Oh Parker, I am sorry.”

“None required M’lady, I was just a little nervous is all with it getting late and your father needing you both at the party tonight.” At the reminder Penelope drooped somewhat while her brother starting bouncing on the start. 

“Oh, yes. I had quite forgotten. Thank you Parker. It appears as though we must part ways gentlemen.” She stepped closer to Alan, planting a small kiss on his forehead and chuckled when he went bright red before shaking hands with Jeff. “Be careful now Alan and if you ever want to have ice cream again, just look up Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and we will have a jolly good time. Wave goodbye Charlie. Oh, and Mr Tracy, I may just take you up on your offer one day. Goodbye Alan.” 

“Bye Penny! Bye Charlie!” Alan waved, his family joining in until the siblings and their chauffeur were out of sight.

“How is it you find always the beautiful ones?” Gordon questioned with a grin on his face.

“Nice try Gordon, but you and Virgil aren’t off the hook yet.” Jeff interjected firmly but with a twitch in the corner of his mouth prompting Alan to giggle again.


End file.
